Wii Play: Motion
Wii Play: Motion is a Wii video game that was released on June 13, 2011. It was announced on April 12, 2011 as the sequel to the original 2006 Wii Play and came bundled up with a black Wii Remote Plus. It features 12 games, all that include using the Wii Motion Plus accessory and it is rated E10+ by ESRB. In UK, it is bundled with a red Wii Remote Plus. Games Wii Play: Motion features 12 games mostly made by different developers Cone Zone by Arzest Players use the Wii Remote to balance an ice cream cone as scoops of ice cream are added. As the stack of ice cream grows higher, the stack grows top-heavy and becomes increasingly difficult to balance. The player is ultimately scored on how many scoops were added to the stack before it finally topples over. In a variation of the minigame, the player's cone is dispensed with soft serve ice cream. The player is tasked with angling the cone so that the soft serve gradually grows into a desired spiral shape, and is scored based on several factors, such as the ice cream height and the balance. Veggie Guardin' by Good-Feel Players protect their vegetables from thieving moles in a Whack-A-Mole style game. Skip Skimmer by Good-Feel A stone skipping game with the goal of getting the most skips. Additional modes adds things such as ramps, rings and a goal area. Pose Mii Plus by Skip An expanded version of the Wii Play game now with six degrees of rotation. Trigger Twist by Prope A shooting gallery similar to Shooting Range from Wii Play except with targets like UFOs, ninjas and Dinosaurs. Jump Park by Arzest The player's Mii bounces off the walls and floor while players manage their trajectory in order to collect gems and reach the exit. Teeter Targets by Nintendo Targets must be hit using rotating flippers to bounce a ball without letting it fall, like pinball, before time runs out. Spooky Search by Arzest The player is a ghost hunter tasked with capturing virtual ghosts within their vicinity. Ghosts hide outside of the area displayed on-screen, and are found in the player's physical surroundings using the Wiimote's speaker as a guide, then reeled back into the television for capture. Wind Runner by Vanpool A racing game in which a Mii on inline skates is propelled by holding an umbrella in the direction of wind gusts. Treasure Twirl by Mitchell Corporation Players unwind and wind a cord so that a treasure diver can avoid various obstacles. Flutter Fly by Skip Ltd. Players use the Wii Remote to directly control an on-screen leaf. The leaf is waved like a hand fan in order to guide a group of balloons through an obstacle course. The player has to avoid hazards that could pop the balloons as the game ends if all the balloons are popped. The player is scored on how quickly the course is finished and how many balloons remain. In multiplayer, two players race their balloons through the obstacle course. Star Shuttle by Chunsoft Players assemble a space station piece by piece using small rockets carrying each component. The motion controls beiing the rockets 6 thrusters External links *Advertising and information on the game's release at Club Nintendo *More information at IGN Category:Wii Play Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Good-Feel games Category:Mitchell Co. games Category:Vanpool games Category:ChunSoft games Category:Skip games Category:Arzest games Category:Prope games Category:Nintendo SPD games